


逾规越矩

by keoni_shacyou



Category: Mamamoo, moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keoni_shacyou/pseuds/keoni_shacyou
Summary: Butter ʚїɞ Kilig后续+之前立的小仙一位flag不看前文也无所谓，祖宗牌位警告文里剧情都是假的，只有日月是真的
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar & Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, moonsun - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	逾规越矩

1

是湿黏的雨气催化压抑已久的情感宣泄而出。

那天外卖的披萨最后一口也没沾，就那样被放在流理台凉到晚上，蛋糕和曲奇也没做成。

奶白与粉红的发丝相互交缠，混着汗水，来自胃部的抗议化成尴尬的响声提醒她们没吃午餐，脸上的红晕不晓得是未结束的情潮，还是归究于不适时宜的肚子响声。

2

金容仙呈跪坐姿势良久，冷汗随客室空调的徐风滑落，腿已经麻到没有知觉，局促不安的手随着墙上的指针走动越攒越紧。

站一旁的高个子男人见金容仙一动也不动，神色忧忡地望了眼角落被锁上的门，听不见任何声音反而更加忧虑。

"金小姐，您还是回房间等吧..."

几个大男人的待客之道让金容仙不敢恭维，一进门就是上茶水上点心，穿着黑色西装表情凶神恶煞，有个人之前还冲她说些下流的虎狼之词，眼下却对金容仙百般献殷勤，"金小姐想吃什么尽管说。"

就差拿个扇子在一旁给她扇凉。

"....你们去忙吧，我在这边等她没关系。"

事情为什么会变成这样呢。

3

"前几天推掉了李家小少爷的约就是为了这个女孩子？"

穿着和服的中年男人盘腿而坐，即便不苟言笑眼角的皱纹也很清晰，当年的风光不在，还是能从轮廓中辨出俊朗的五官。

文星伊跪在榻榻米上正襟危坐默不出声，坐姿与外头的金容仙如同移画印花法，她昂首挺胸，目光却低垂，盯着茶几上飘腾蒸气的热茶。

"翅膀硬了，爸爸问你话都不吭声了？"

听见这话文星伊才抬起眸与他对视，就像是两头凶猛的老虎在无声对峙。

几秒间，中年男人零散的记忆穿梭在脑海，他忽然想起文星伊刚上幼儿园时，坐在他脖子上乱拔他才三十而立却止不住生长的白头发，那时脾气还不如现在沉稳的他，即使被文星伊折磨头皮也舍不得骂她。

"父亲，您知道我不喜欢李家少爷。"

碰！

茶杯杯底敲在桌面上的声音铿锵有力，文星伊的肩膀细微地抖了抖，视线当下就跟随那握着茶杯血管分明的瘦削手背，即便不张牙舞爪显露出愤怒的情绪，也能从他手背突起的肌腱，察觉到满盛的怒火。

"做个样子去吃顿饭很难吗？"

文星伊又选择沉默，时间一分一秒过去，父亲没有得到理想的答复，恨铁不成钢的情绪占了大半。

文星伊长这么大做事有条理，从来不会闯祸，凡事都不必向他报备，一直让他很放心，这阵子却收到好几人报告她屡次对债务人下轻手，擅自延长还款期限，今天倒好，还带了个不知道从哪蹦出来的女朋友回来。

说到女朋友，刚才打招呼时看了几眼，五官清秀样貌端正，也挺有礼貌，但知人知面不知心，想到这他又有些怒火攻心，自己培养好几年的女儿就这样被不明不白的女大学生给拱了。

再怎么生气总归是自己亲生的，他也不便真的对文星伊发火，只能咬咬牙，抬起茶杯一口气让已经微凉的绿茶入喉。

手掌重重地拍了一下桌面，文星伊这回倒是很淡定，连眼睛都不眨一下，父亲看她这样子也懒得再继续谈话，拉门关上前落下一句，"你去跪在祖宗牌位前反省，没有我的允许不准起来。"

"知道了。"

文星伊几乎是说话的同时站起身，如此听话反倒更让人气不打一处来，父亲差点又动了肝火，只能气冲冲地比她先一步离开房间。

听到开门声，金容仙当下便看过去，见是文星伊的父亲先走出来，马上调整好坐姿，紧张地咽下口水，文星伊跟在后头出来，眼神对上的那一刻，嘴角上扬给了个安心的浅笑。

两个人飘忽的眼神全被文父看在眼里，他严肃地干咳几声，双手交叉在身后，"还不快去祠堂。"

"这就去。"文星伊走过父亲面前时低头行了个礼，在经过金容仙身边时，轻轻拍了拍她因为紧张而僵直的肩膀，小声说道，"别担心，你去房间等我。"

文父看她俩交头接耳，纵使听不见，用屁股想都知道内容，金容仙还未开口说些什么，父亲便坐到了对面的沙发上，"等等，金小姐留下来，我有话对她说。"

显然是想单独会会金容仙，文星伊几乎是下意识就伸手去牵金容仙的手腕，本来平静无波的脸色忽然就沉了下去，站在原地一动不动。

"干什么？我让金小姐留下来，你还不快去祠堂。"

父亲中气十足的低沉嗓音像闷雷，宛如战争爆发前敲响的战鼓。

金容仙偷偷用指尖去抠文星伊的手心，修剪整齐的指甲擦过皮肤，搔痒感刺进了心窝，她给了文星伊一个宽慰的微笑，"没事的。"

狠下心去忽略文星伊眼中的自责及担心，金容仙轻轻拨开她的手，文星伊也只能配合松开，与金容仙交换了一个眼神，往父亲的方向再次鞠躬，步伐缓慢地离开客厅。

4

文星伊把门关上后，父亲便挥手让几个西装男人也离开，只留他和金容仙单独一室，气氛骤然下探至冰点，尖锐的眼神像是捕猎动物般，充满了寒气，金容仙被盯得有点喘不过气。

前些天文星伊要去把头发染黑，正好金容仙头发也褪色许多，文星伊总夸赞她适合浅色，最后还是抵不过文星伊的夸奖而选择补染成浅金色，没想到染完隔天文星伊就说要带她见家长，想掐死文星伊的心都有了，只恨当时没有选择和文星伊一同染黑。

"我染金发他们都没说什么，你别想太多。"

她想给文星伊的父母留下好印象，严格上来说文星伊算是承袭家族企业，也许不会太在意这些古板的观念，但只怕万一，正因重视这次会面，她甚至比第一次和文星伊约会时来得小心翼翼，前一天换了好几套衣服，虽然文星伊的意见永远是没能参考的一味夸赞，"喜欢"、"很适合"、"你穿什么都好看"

最后选择绑了双麻花辫，再配上碎花连身裙，让自己看着乖一些，也不晓得有没有起到作用。

沉默越久，金容仙心里涌出的不安就越多，文父就只是托腮盯着她，嘴上虽挂着慈祥的淡笑，看久了却似笑非笑。

良久，金容仙心一横决定打破现在这个尴尬的局面，正欲开口，却发现有个毛茸茸的物体在自己的脚边蹭来蹭去，低下头确认发现是健康不知何时从狗窝溜了出来，吐着舌在金容仙周围转来转去。

健康是文星伊老家养的三条柯基中的一只，偶尔会被文星伊接来首尔住上几天，它早已熟悉金容仙的味道，金容仙只低声轻唤了一声，"健康。"健康的屁股马上甩得跟小马达一样。

"怎么连狗都胳膊往外弯了？"

父亲的语气透着无奈，因为健康这个小插曲，气氛一下就比刚才缓和许多，金容仙怕他觉得自己不礼貌，连忙收回本来想摸健康的手，"伯父，不好意思。"

"没事，我看健康很喜欢妳。"文父显然没有生气，他忽然觉得面前的女孩子挺讨喜，见她拘谨的样子又继续说，"金容仙，金小姐是吧。"

"是的，伯父您好，一直没有来正式打招呼..."

金容仙正经八百的客套话才刚准备说出口，文父就甩了甩手出声打断，"好了，客套的话不必说，我已经大概从星伊那边听说了。"

本来气氛还挺好，话被这么打断，金容仙既委屈又无所适从。

如果文星伊人在就好了，一直都被她用奶油筑起的城墙保护着，那些黯然失色的夜有了蝴蝶陪伴稀释所有不安。

"金小姐很漂亮，跟我们星伊挺般配。"

"虽然没想到星伊喜欢这种类型。"

金容仙被他强大的气场压得呼吸不顺畅，也不敢随意接话，与文星伊的初会面时相比，感受到的不可名状的压力更甚。

见金容仙一直抿着唇，像是任掠夺者宰割无力抵抗的小动物，文父也不打算继续吓她，他长呼一口气，从墨黑的宽大袖摆拿出一只厚厚的信封推至金容仙面前。

金容仙明白他的意思，虽说是惯用伎俩，但对普通人的效果还是拔群，金容仙却反被激将，她明明白白地把沉甸甸的信封推回去，"伯父，我不需要。"

"嫌少？"

"如果您不喜欢我，可以直接跟我说，没有必要这样。"

文父颇有深意地挑了挑眉，坚毅的眼神哪还能是剛才受惊吓的小兔子。

"噗...哈哈哈哈哈哈"

本还一脸肃杀神情的中年男人，此刻毫不掩饰的笑声回荡在客厅。

"真是的，一个两个都这么倔。"

金容仙也不晓得自己的发言为何引他发笑，还在一头雾水时，跳过了礼貌敲门这一步骤，门被推开，是个与文父年龄相甚的中年妇女，两人同时往她看去，中年妇女上下审视了金容仙一会，开口道，"星伊说要带女朋友回来，我还以为是辉人呢。"

不输文父的气场，低沉磁性的嗓音简直和文星伊如出一辙，若金容仙没猜错，这位应该是文星伊的母亲，说出的话让金容仙不免神经突突跳动，但当下还是马上反应过来起身向她问好，"伯母您好。"

文母仅仅是点头回应，"小姑娘挺漂亮，但我还是比较喜欢辉人。"

面上虽平静，话语中却能感到明显的挑刺，金容仙不知道该如何接话，尴尬的氛围又开始蔓延，好在文母身后有个年纪相彷的女孩子开口解围，"妈妈，你们不要一直为难容仙姐姐，姐姐喜欢不就好了。"

金容仙觉得眼熟，大概是文星伊提过的妹妹文涩琪，她曾经看过照片，对她的救场实在是感激不尽。

没想到文母下一秒丢了个牛头不对马嘴的问题，"你们在家谁煮饭谁洗碗？"

金容仙还来不及思索这问题的用意，文母又马上接了句，"不要说谎，我们家最讨厌说谎。"

"我...我们很少开火...有的话大部分时间是我煮...星伊洗碗...."

金容仙本就没打算说谎，被文母这样咄咄逼人更是无法强装镇定，刚才推拒文父时坚定的模样面对更强势的文母后灰飞烟灭，只能嗑嗑巴巴地如实已告。

文母和文父几乎是同时眉头动了动，显露出十分好奇的模样，文父先一步开口，"哦？星伊这孩子在家里跟个公主似的，没想到还会洗碗。"

"哇，是有多喜欢人家啊，姐姐平常连吃饭沾到油渍都会一脸嫌弃呢。"

文涩琪脸上的嫌弃，简直就是碰上臭情侣时的真实反应，这话说的直白，听到喜欢两字金容仙不由得羞臊了起来，微妙的空气逐渐滋长，这场美其名谈话实则谈判，似乎往好的方向开始偏移。

文母发出一声叹息，与其无奈更像是妥协，"我跟她爸现在要出门谈事情，我看星伊也不喜欢去这种场合，晚上我们再一起吃个饭。"

说完，文父起身整了整衣领，"祠堂在三楼走到底，"文父瞄了一眼手表，"再10分钟你去让她起来吧。"

金容仙不知道是不是错觉，与刚才剑拔弩张的局面相比，文父此刻说什么都显得颇为客气，文涩琪和文母也像要准备出门，双方会谈如此简单就结束，金容仙一时还反应不过来，连健康跳到腿上都没发现，她还有些心存忌惮，三人已经落下了个背影，她只能本能地脱口，"路上小心"。

成群的西装男人也跟着出了门，只留下还一脸错愕的金容仙，像是刚经历完一场浩劫那般安静。

5

祠堂没有开空调，脱下的西装外套被整齐叠放在木制的和室地板上，文星伊难得把衬衫的第一颗扣子给敞开，白衬衫袖子也被她卷至臂弯，汗如小溪沿着鬓发缓慢滑动，看上去是真的很热。

她直着腰杆在祖宗牌位前跪坐得端正，视线落于搭在大腿两侧的双手，单薄的双肩随着平稳的呼吸微微起伏。

查觉到被人盯着，文星伊才往门边望去，看到掩在门边鬼鬼祟祟的金容仙，一直扳着的政经表情忽然就跨了，"容？怎么来了"

她身子倾斜往金容仙身后望去，确认没人又继续说，"爸爸该不会让你过来一起跪吧？"

金容仙把祠堂的门给拉上，走到文星伊旁边一起跪了下来，"伯父他们出门了，说是让你再跪十分钟就起来。"

见她也跟着跪下，一连串的动作极其自然，文星伊无奈不解道，"那你干嘛跟着跪？"

"连坐陪你十分钟嘛。"

金容仙说这话说得轻松，语气还有些俏皮，文星伊心底的暖意却因这一句话反复流转，她一弹指在金容仙的前额，力道很轻但声音响亮，金容仙赶紧摀住额头，非常夸张地说，"昂！你要当着祖宗的面就地处决我吗！"

文星伊笑笑不说话，视线转回前方的祖宗牌位调好姿势，金容仙也默契地转头不再继续与她玩闹。

两人跪了许久，祠堂的纱窗没完全掩上，一只翅膀尾端挑着绀蓝的黑色蝴蝶飞了进来，它半边的翅膀破损，飞行的路径像心电图颤颤微微，另一张完好的翅膀上还牵绊着蜘蛛丝，最后歪歪斜斜地坠落在木纹的地面上。

文星伊瞥了眼祠堂墙上挂着的白瓷钟面，十分钟早就不知不觉流逝，她揉揉发麻的腿正要起来，金容仙却先一步从包里拿出面纸，落在地面上的蝴蝶细小的六肢还在抖动，却是已奄奄一息，她用面纸轻轻捧起它的身躯，在文星伊的目光下把蝴蝶放到窗外。

"它应该活不久了。"

"星，把它扔到垃圾桶和放生到外面，你觉得结局会是一样的吗？"

大概率一样，但有那么小的可能它或许能活下来，金容仙的温柔不像文星伊那般外显，好像又是更深层，文星伊不太懂的内敛。

她走到金容仙旁，温热的手捻起金容仙垂在胸口的麻花辫，"爸爸没刁难你吧？"

金容仙晃了晃脑袋，往旁边倚过去靠在她肩头，"没有，伯父满好说话的。"

虽然过程中有些曲折，但总归结果是好的，不想让文星伊去责备父母，金容仙便把话语删减成简短的一句。

文星伊知晓这句话其中隐藏了许多，她比金容仙更了解父亲，想必是被刁难了一番，既然金容仙不愿说，她自然也不愿追问。

文星伊摸摸金容仙滑顺的头顶，展臂拥住她的肩，"我带你去附近晃晃顺便吃午饭。"

6

尴尬的事情却发生了。

金容仙进来时习惯性把门给关上，也没有锁门，现在正欲出去却怎么转门把也打不开，文星伊有些懊恼，他们家这个祠堂平常都不关门，可能是因为金容仙这无心的举动，锁生锈卡住了。

家里好像只剩下她们两个，手机都放在了文星伊的房间里头，祠堂的金属防盗窗也无法从窗户翻出去，文星伊想了想一时也没个解决办法，于是只能打开空调，拉着金容仙坐下来划破沉默，"等他们回来吧，谈事情吃个午饭用不了多久。"

"星啊，能问你一件事吗？"

"嗯？"

等待空调发挥作用，文星伊头靠在金容仙盘着的腿间，躺在和室的木地板上，祖宗牌位前不久才上过香，线香的味道熏陶整个和室起到了些安神的作用，忽然就有些昏昏欲睡。

金容仙想起文母刚才提到的辉人，忽然生出一团火，瞇起眼换上谄笑的面容，"辉人是谁？"

文星伊闭着眼丝毫没察觉到暴风雨前的宁静，还很平常地应对道，"辉人？怎么突然提起辉人？"

"没什么，刚刚伯母说她很喜欢辉人。"

不假辞色的酸溜溜醋劲快要满溢出来，文星伊从困意中转醒，睁开眼看到金容仙春风满面的笑容，眼神交汇在宁静中穿梭。

"辉人只是从小一起长大的邻居。"

文星伊边说边把食指中指贴在唇上，这是文星伊想抽烟时的习惯性动作。

于是金容仙低头去贴合文星伊的唇形，她在文星伊犯烟瘾时总会这么做。

其实并没有勒令文星伊戒烟，她知晓戒烟实属难事，也就没有采取强势手段，只是在她可见的范围内留意到文星伊的小动作时，第一时间去堵住她的嘴，希望能藉此分散她脑内神经中枢想抽烟的冲动，事实证明效果极佳，毕竟接下来的发展她也腾不出手去拿烟盒，更别说分心了。

文星伊变本加厉加深了吻，奶油味与淡寡的苦涩焦油和尼古丁在唇齿间扩散而开，金容仙连忙往后缩，离去前文星伊还故意舔了下，她幸灾乐祸地看金容仙浮上红晕的脸颊肉，"今天好可爱。"

金容仙最承受不了的夸奖就是可爱，尤其是床第之间文星伊伏在她腰间，用火热的上目线吐露出看似简单朴素的形容词，比如现在，本来还躺在腿上的人，翻个身就轻易把金容仙压在身下，怕她躺在木头地板上不舒服，还贴心地把西装外套垫在脑后。

文星伊的舌尖摸索着她的脖子、颈肩，手隔著衣物从她的背脊窝滑到耻骨，然后是紧绷的小腹。

金容仙的理智还尚存，她没忘记现在身处文星伊家的祠堂，恍惚间往一旁的祖宗牌位看过去，彷佛文家的列祖列宗睁大眼睛在看着他们两，羞耻感席卷而来，"星，不要在这...."

她软绵绵地推搡着文星伊俯在腰间的头顶，反倒引起了文星伊的兴致，一手便锢住那纤弱如骨的手腕，在手背落下亲吻，"家里没人。"

"重点不是这个...是这里..."

胸衣被推至肩膀下缘，窜进文星伊鼻腔里的是昨天晒衣残留的阳光气息，熟悉的沐浴乳香气，还有属于金容仙的草莓般酸甜的味道，金容仙受不了文星伊像只小狗在她身上嗅来嗅去，鼻头带来的搔痒感和勾起的欲火是相辅相成，不禁收紧环上她的背，文星伊的白衬衫被指尖抓出皱褶，似要一同沉沦。

喘息无法克制开始溢出，金容仙只能紧闭双眼，让自己不要太在意眼下身处的环境，文星伊掌心覆到她的脸上，"很在意？"

金容仙试探性地去亲文星伊的脸颊，带着撒娇的嗓音在耳边喃喃道，"嗯...不能等出去回房间吗？"

"可是..."文星伊欲言又止，手探进她的裙襬里，指尖在湿漉漉的入口处蘸了了一下伸至她的眼前，两指开合，上头令人害臊的液体就那样顺流而下，"停下的话可怎么办？"

弦外之音过于明显，文星伊绝对是故意的。

身体已经记住了文星伊的亲吻、手指、指腹上的茧、以及在甬道里行进的规律。呼吸的节奏渐被打乱，金容仙全当破罐子破摔，仰起头去咬文星伊近在咫尺的唇瓣，她不想去管了。

察觉到她的默许，文星伊一把抱起金容仙让她坐到牌位前的神桌上，"祖宗在天之灵，即使我们在房间做想看也是能看到。"

话是这么说没错，但在这里做这种事真不会让祖先感到不敬吗？

没来得及给予文星伊答复，金容仙的疑问化为阵阵耳鸣，文星伊探入的手指让她无从分心思考，她撑起身子尽量往文星伊靠，免得一不小心往后仰便撞到身后的祖宗立牌，这举动更方便了文星伊有力的指节深入，吻经过她敏感的腰间痣，止于挺立娇粉的乳首，粗糙的舌面仅是单纯贴上触摸，就能感受到金容仙的内里狠狠吸附她的两指，"容，放松点。"

金容仙闷哼出声，心里来气，在祖宗牌位前羞耻地被操的不是她，简直就像在说风凉话，空调呼出的凉风无法排解燥热，金容仙觉得自己每分每秒都在挥散汗水以及大腿间那不可胜言的液体。

包裹住躯体的碎花裙没有完全褪下，被解开到剩下兩颗扣子，粉色的胸衣垂挂凌乱的模样反而更添情色，遮挡受潮下身的那层薄薄布料裙也完好如初，即便如此，却还是如同赤身裸体全展现给文星伊。

"星...慢一点..."

急促的低喘在耳畔间回响，文星伊的手指很烫，恍如一朵熟透的向日葵，祠堂本没有开灯，接近正午的阳光从窗帘隙缝透进，稀薄的几束光源晃在她被文星伊触摸过的皮肤上，烫得像是要烧灼起来。

目光飘忽到早上文星伊帮忙编的麻花辫，几缕发丝分叉了出来，垂在文星伊满布折痕的衬衫上显得些许凌乱，文星伊很喜欢她今天的双马尾辫造型，直到出门前都不吝惜夸赞。

"头发乱了..."

"嗯，等会帮你绑。"

文星伊是个有耐心的人。

会在她演奏会当天，一大早陪她彩排，文星伊与金容仙的同学相知不深，毕竟她的兴趣与普通的女大学生相差甚远，唯一说过几句话的只有朴初珑，登台表演前她委托初珑捎上一颗奶糖，自己则落坐于观众席，当个忠实观众好好欣赏，演奏会结束坐在休息室门口等上一小时，让金容仙和同学教授们寒暄完，才会默默进门轻拍她的头，"做得好。"而后又花上一小时耐心地帮她把接发一束束拆下来。

文星伊今天有些急躁，换作寻常的她，不会选择在这里做这种事。

因为家人的不支持和刁难，她陷入了自责，想试图以脱序行为发泄郁闷之气，使一切失去分寸，就像是在抗议，对着看不见的祖宗神灵宣示主权。

发现到金容仙的不专心，文星伊又加重了力道，金容仙不得不往后仰去，背脊碰到了棱角分明的牌位，她不禁心虚，又向前倾环住文星伊的脖子，抓住唯一的浮木，粗重的吐息喷洒在肩上。

夏天在更迭渐次过渡成秋，窗缝洒进刺眼的正午阳光，那只断了翅的凤蝶在洁白的面纸中跌跌撞撞飞了起来，像是在纯白的葬礼中浴火重生，落下了些许鳞粉展翅而去。

她的双臂紧紧缠绕在颈部，高潮来临时弓起的身子离开桌面，似是仰望晚霞要将自己全部揉进文星伊的怀里。

"好累。"声音有些暗哑，文星伊抱着她躺倒地板，整个人被牵引软乎乎地伏在文星伊的臂膀，疲倦感油然而生。

文星伊听到逐渐趋近的引擎声、车轮辗过庭院碎石子的声响，她抽出泡起皱的指尖带有暗示性地舔了舔，"等会在家吃披萨吧。"

嘴唇轻轻去抚触被她咬得鲜红的唇，像是奖励，不急不徐地帮金容仙扣好胸前的钮扣，纸巾仔细擦拭欢愉的痕迹，抚平裙襬，怕她着凉又拿起被仍在地上的西装外套搭她肩上。

金容仙是真的累极，眼角染上氤氲，连去回应的力气都没，好像下一秒就要睡去。

文星伊从神桌的下层柜子拿出三炷香点燃，直立在祖宗牌位前的香皿，她喃喃自语，像是宣示。

"我会保护她。"

想把自己后半年数的余烬全都给她。

end.

无脑樂色車，请不要上升真人，也不要在祖宗牌位前doi

朋友们，创3开播了，大家懂我意思吧(眨眼)記得給苏芮琪投票！


End file.
